1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of beverage containers. More specifically, the invention comprises a beverage can having a segregated primary volume and secondary volume where the “pull tab” that opens the can also breaches the barrier separating the two volumes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal beverage cans have been in common use for many years. These were originally steel cans which had to be opened with a can opener. The “pull-tab” evolved in the 1950's. This allowed the can to be opened without using any external devices. The pull-tabs themselves, however, became a significant litter source.
In 1975 Reynolds Metals of Richmond, Va. introduced a pull-tab which remained attached to the beverage can after opening. The basic concept for this device has continued to evolve. FIG. 1 shows a prior art can assembly that has been manufactured since the 1990's. Can 10 is attached to lid 12, usually by roll forming the edges of the two components together to create roll seam 14. The bottom of the can is customarily integral with the cylindrical side wall—the can being made by a drawing process. The separate lid allows the can to be filled with a beverage—such as carbonated soda—before being sealed.
Prior art lid 12 has some sophisticated features allowing the can to be safely opened without producing litter. Lever 16 is attached to the lid at fulcrum 18. Contact arm 20 extends over hatch 24. The hatch is connected to the balance of the lid along tearable seam 22 (a line of reduced material thickness). The terrible seam extends around the periphery of the hatch, with the exception of a small undisturbed region that is intended to become a hinge when the hatch is opened.
FIG. 2 shows the same assembly when the user lifts lever 6 upward as shown. Contact arm 20 urges hatch 24 downward, which tears tearable seam 22. Bendable hinge 28 is the part of the hatch's periphery that does not include the tearable seam. The hatch bends downward from the lid along bendable hinge 28, as shown in the view.
FIG. 3 shows a plan view of the can with lever 16 removed so that the user may better understand the hatch and the tearable seam. Lever 16 attaches to the lid at attachment point 30 (which becomes the fulcrum in operation). The reader will note how tearable seam 22 extends around most of the periphery of hatch 24—except for the length of bendable hinge 28. The bendable hinge is simply a region of undisturbed material which will not tear when the lever is actuated.
The reader will also note how the hinge is angled with respect to the orientation of lever 16. The hatch will pivot downward and to the left in the orientation shown in the view. Other designs have the tearable hinge immediately in front of the attachment point so that the hatch rotates in the same plane as lever 16. The present invention can be used with any of these designs, though the geometry may need to be altered somewhat.
There is a long-felt need in the art to provide the capacity to mix two substances together just before they are consumed. One application is the popular concept of a “mixed drink,” in which liquor is often combined with a carbonated soft drink. Many of these combinations do not have a good shelf life when pre-mixed. In other words, they are best if the two components are mixed just prior to consumption.
Another example is the situation of a powdered additive being mixed into a liquid. Vitamins and other supplements are often presented in this fashion. Again, the mixture has a poor shelf life and it is therefore advisable to create the mixture just prior to consumption. The present invention provides two separated storage chambers which can be mixed just prior to consumption.